2006
Television & Movies *''[[w:c:muppet:The World According to Sesame Street|The World According to SESAME STREET]]'' opens at the [[w:c:muppet:Utah|'SUN'dance Film Festival]], January 21 *''SESAME STREET'' Season 37 premieres, August 14 *8 previously unaired episodes of [[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House|Bear in the '''BIG' Blue House]]'' premiere on Disney Channel, week of APRIL 24 *''CBS Sunday Morning'' reports on SESAME STREET around the world, December 10 *''Happy Hooby Holidays'' on PBS Kids Sprout, December 25 *''When Parents Are Deployed'' TV special on PBS, December 27 International Television *''Best Ever Muppet Moments'' (UK), March 11 *''Galli Galli Sim Sim'' begins airing in India *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame English|'SESAME' English]]'' premieres in Poland/Hungary/Croatia Appearances *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Good Morning America, February 2 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on ESPN’s Cold Pizza, February 2 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Martha, February 2 *'Miss Piggy' & Jessica Simpson’s Pizza Hut commercials debut, February 5 *'KERMIT THE FROG'’s Ford Escape Hybrid commercial debuts, February 5 *'Elmo' on The Tony Danza Show, February 10 *'KEVIN CLASH' & Elmo on The Oprah Winfrey Show, February 27 *[[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler' & Waldorf]] at the Oscar’s Red Carpet & wrap-up shows, March 5 *'Miss Piggy' (ranking #41) on E!’s 101 Incredible Celebrity Slimdowns 60 ''-'' 41, March 15 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Miss Piggy at the TV Land Awards, March 11 *''SESAME STREET'' characters on Jeopardy, APRIL 4 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, APRIL 9 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on American Idol, May 16 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on The Today Show, May 16 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on American Idol, May 24 *'Pepe the King Prawn' on The Late Late Show, June 19 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Good Morning America, June 28 *'Elmo' on A Capitol Fourth, July 4 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' on Martha, July 10 (edited rerun) *'Abby Cadabby' on The Today Show, August 14 *'Abby Cadabby' as "Person of the Week" on ABC World News Tonight, August 18 *'KEVIN CLASH' & Elmo on The Today Show, September 6 *'Miss Piggy' on The Today Show, September 14 *'KEVIN CLASH' & Elmo on Wait Wait... Don’t Tell Me!, September 30 *'Abby Cadabby' on The View, October 4 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Martha, October 5 *'BIG BIRD' on Access Hollywood, October 20 *Sonia Manzano & Prairie Dawn on Clips & Quips, October 23 *'Cookie Monster' on Martha, October 24 *'Elmo' on Emeril Live, November 26 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Good Morning America, December 7 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Live with Regis & Kelly, December 8 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on The Live Desk, December 8 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on The 9, December 8 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on MTV News, December 8 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on The Early Show, December 11 *'Miss Piggy' on Martha, December 19 *'BIG BIRD' on Deal or No Deal, December 25 Live appearances *'KERMIT THE FROG' at Berlin Fashion Week, Adidas event, January 29 *'KERMIT THE FROG' at the Chicago Auto Show, February 8 *'Rosita' & Elmo, The National Governor’s Association Forum, February 26 *'KEVIN CLASH' & Elmo appearance at New York Barnes & Noble to promote [[w:c:muppet:My Life as a Furry Red Monster|My Life as a '''Furry' Red Monster]], September 9 *'KERMIT THE FROG, '''Miss Piggy, [[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler' & Waldorf]] appear at the Hollywood Bowl for John Mauceri’s farewell, September 15-17 *'KERMIT THE FROG' at Michigan State University, September 28-30 *'Elmo' at the Hollywood Christmas Celebration from the Grove, November 19 Events *"Return to Fraggle Rock" screening held (Dallas, TX), January 21 *'JIM HENSON' Legacy Screening with HEATHER HENSON (Austin, TX), January 21 *'Elmo' & Monsters perform at Hollywood Meets Motown in New York, March 15 *''Muppets'' &'' ''Mechanisms exhibit opens at the Smithsonian Institution with puppets from Sam & Friends *Muppets Ahoy! debuts aboard the Disney Wonder, July *[[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson: Performing Artist|'JIM' HENSON: Performing Artist]] is launched; JANE HENSON discussion panel, September 22 Album releases *''John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Carol Together (Limited Collector’s Edition), July 25 *[[w:c:muppet:A Green and Red Christmas|A GREEN & Red Christmas]], October 17 *[[w:c:muppet:A Sesame Street Christmas Carol|A SESAME STREET Christmas Carol]]'' CD Sampler, November 14 DVD releases *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo and Zoe's Scientific Exploration|'Elmo' & Zoe’s Scientific Exploration]]'' *''The Letter of the Month Club'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Furry Red Monster Parade|'Furry' Red Monster Parade]]'' *''Fraggle Rock: ''Down in Fraggle Rock, January 17 *''The Cat’s Home But Not Alone, January 24 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World|'Elmo'’s World]]: ''Reach for the Sky!, January 31 *''MirrorMask, February 14 *SESAME'' Beginnings: Beginning Together, March 21 *''SESAME'' Beginnings: Make Music Together, March 21 *''SESAME STREET: ''Guess That Shape & Color, APRIL 4 *''Dinosaurs: The Complete First & Second Seasons, May 2 *The StoryTeller: The Definitive Collection, May 23 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Easy As 123|'Elmo'’s Easy As 123]], June *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Easy As ABC|'Elmo'’s Easy As ABC]], August *Talk, Listen, Connect, August *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: Pets!|'Elmo'’s World: Pets!]], August 1 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Potty Time|'Elmo'’s Potty Time]], August 22 *Fraggle Rock: Complete Second Season, September 5 *[[w:c:muppet:The World According to Sesame Street|The World According to SESAME STREET]], October 24 *[[w:c:muppet:Old School: Volume 1|'OLD' SCHOOL: Volume 1]], October 24 *[[A Sesame Street Christmas Carol|A SESAME STREET Christmas Carol]], November 14 *Saturday Night Live: The Complete First Season, December 5 International DVD releases *4 DVDs of ''Fragglerne, February 6 *''Muppets Der Zauberer von Oz'' (The Muppets' Wizard of Oz) on DVD in Germany, December 7 Books *''[[w:c:muppet:Global Grover Travels All Over|Global Grover Travels ALL OVER]], 'FEBRUARY' '28' *[[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson: Puppeteer and Filmmaker|'JIM' HENSON: Puppeteer & Filmmaker]], 'APRIL' 30 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Easy As 123|'Elmo'’s Easy As 123]], June *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Dad: Evolution of an Actor|'SESAME' STREET Dad: Evolution of an Actor]], June 30 *Return to Labyrinth:'' Part 1, August 8 *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Easy As ABC|'Elmo'’s Easy As ABC]], August *Before You Leap, September 5 *[[w:c:muppet:My Life as a Furry Red Monster|'MY' Life as a Furry Red Monster]], September 5 *[[w:c:muppet:Please Do Not Open this Book!|Please DO NOT Open this Book!]], September 26 *Wubba-Wubba Woo!, September 26 Christmas ornaments *American Greetings Muppet Christmas Ornaments, September Merchandise *[[w:c:muppet:Bird's the Word Elmo|BIRD’s the Word '''Elmo']] *[[w:c:muppet:Jingle Bell Elmo|Jingle Bell Elmo]] Muppet Character Debuts *''SESAME STREET: 'Abby Cadabby' *Galli Galli Sim Sim: Boombah, Googly, Aanchoo, Chamki On the Web *From the Balcony'' episodes 15-34 *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Workshop|''SESAME'' Workshop]] announces a partnership with Verizon Wireless to offer SESAME STREET content on its V CAST network. November. Parades *''Indy 500 Parade'' features balloons in the shape of Elmo, Cookie Monster, & OSCAR THE GROUCH *''Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features the Super Grover Balloon, BIG BIRD BALLOON, & a SESAME STREET Float *''McDonald’s'' Thanksgiving Parade features balloon versions of Bear with Tutter, BERT, Ernie, Elmo, Miss Piggy & KERMIT THE FROG *''6abc Thanksgiving Day Parade'' features balloon versions of BIG BIRD & Bear with Tutter *''San Diego Holiday Parade'' features an Elmo balloon See also *'2006' article on the Muppet Wiki *'2006' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #